


Hannibal Lecter NSFW Alphabet

by does_that_scare_you



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marking, On the Run, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/does_that_scare_you/pseuds/does_that_scare_you
Summary: An analysis of Hannibal Lecter's behaviour in the comfort of his bedroom.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Hannibal Lecter NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higgles123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/gifts), [hollymollyjolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [James Delaney NSFW Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023476) by [Higgles123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123). 



> Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you'll find everything you need underneath the tree. Also, I will write fanfictions inspired by the plots in this one. If you need inspiration yourself, feel free to use them as well. But please remember to tag me if you do so.

_Aftercare - what they do/act like after sex_

Even if the sex has resulted out of a heavy fight and things get violent, Hannibal always - I repeat ALWAYS - makes sure to clean Will's body and eventually his wounds afterwards. He sees it as a responsibility he is more than willing to take, because it is by far not hard to feel the need of taking care of the exhausted, angel-like and absolutely endearing special agent Will turns out to be in the aftermath.

_Bondage - if they are into BDSM, and how far they'll go if they have a green light_

It was actually Will who came up with of bondage, even though he didn't bring it up directly, being scared and embarrassed of Hannibal's reaction, but on a mysterious way, our favourite cannibal found access to his lover's search history...and in less than a month a little box with a collar, made of the finest Italian leather found it's way onto their doorstep. It is not only the thought of fulfilling Will's desires that thrills him, but having the chance to have his way his him, without the younger man having any possibility to influence or stop him, so he can stroke, tease, kiss, abuse every sensitive area of Will that would usually be turned away from Hannibal.

_Cum - pretty self-explanatory_

Hannibal is obviously a person that detests disorder and messes (recall 1x01, specifically the tissue scene), so he prefers to leave his release where it is meant to be... On the other hand though, one can state with confidence that he is well obsessed with Will's plush, milky thighs and also that he loves to posses and mark them in every way possible. 

_Dom - if they are dominant, submissive, or switch_

In whatever situation the bedroom allows, Hannibal is in control, even when wanting to test out the limits of Will's strength and his longing for power; he is the one pulling the strings. 

_Edgeplay - similar to 'Kinks' except it's a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.)_

Dr Lecter is a man that carries violence inside of him, it is a thing that shapes his past as well as his present and most likely his future. For him, it is not a cruel thing, but something that can express beauty, obsession, ownership. That is the way he uses it when being with Will, because knowing that every inch of bruised, beaten, mutilated skin reminds him of not being able to escape this immortal bond, lets Hannibal's desire for him grow even stronger. 

_Fantasy - a fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy)_

In his vast mind palace, Hannibal has a special room with all these possible and impossible scenarios that kept him alive during his time in prison. They are partly quite different from each other, but everyone leads up to one thing: Will in his purest form; clothe- and shameless, covered in blood, having this raw expression of flawless violence in his eyes.

_Got Caught - how they react when they get caught having sex_

Sex is a thing as natural as the consume of food, water, oxygen. So if somebody was to be finding Hannibal and Will in the middle of their love game, it would not be able to upset Dr Lecter's calm persona. BUT: If that somebody was to make a comment about Will's precious body that he and he alone owns...may it be good or bad...well, let me tell you that there is going to be steak for dinner. 

_Hot Spots - a place that drives them crazy when stimulated (neck, ear shell, etc.)_

Though Hannibal has always been this calm person, in his youth, he has been more keen on tasting the limits of a human life and he sure had to pay for that once or twice. One of those times he has gotten into a motorcycle accident, where his protective clothing has taken most of the fall, still his back, especially the lower half was strained quiet a lot during it and is now due to him ageing sensitive. So every time during sex that Will buries his nails in Hannibal's back, his brain balances on the oh so sweet line between crucifying pain and heavenly pleasure. 

_Intimacy - how romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex_

Even the wildest beasts can love in a way that brings tears to one's eyes and especially when Will has one of his dark episodes, nobody can make him believe in his own worth and the envie his body is to others like Dr Lecter. 

_Journey - their ideal way of leading up to sex_

As a man of great detail and perfection, Hannibal likes to take his time with everything, even sex. So before the act, he likes to have a peaceful conversation with Will over and dinner and glass wine, which will mostly be accompanied by gentle touches above and below the table. Let's see if the can make it to the bedroom this time...

_Kinks - a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks_

Hair pulling, biting, scratching, spanking...anything that leaves even the faintest marks on Will's skin is very much welcome to Hannibal.

_Location - where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc._

Hannibal being a quite traditional man prefers to have sex where it was meant to happen; in bed. But he wouldn't say no to a special agent on display for him on his office desk. Or outside in the woods. Or on top of the kitchen counter. Or elsewhere...

_Masturbation - how they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to_

Before answering this point, one has to recall what a master of self-control Hannibal is and how effectively he is able to curb his own needs for the sake of something greater. But some days, when both Will and him are having a long workday away from each other, there is no other solution than to use his time between client and client, always feeding on the nights before and possible new nights with his lover. Sometimes he'll even give our curly-haired agent a call... 

_NO - things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do_

Threesomes, foursomes, moresomes. Will is Hannibal's and Hannibal is Will's. There is no sharing with anybody else. Period.

_On's - their top turn on's that they have (things that'll get them super horny super quickly)_

Will. Simply Will. His eyes, his mind, his body, his voice. Everything. 

_Position - their favourite position to have sex in_

Well, as long as it involves Will, every one of them, but if he had to choose, it would probably be good old missionary. It feels very intimate and private to him, because every twitch, every tremor, every detail of Will's face in arousal is exposed that way, can be taken apart and set together again in Hannibal's mind palace.

_Quickie - if they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc._

As said, Hannibal likes to takes his time with any business. But sometimes, affairs aren't ment to be drawn out. Sometimes they need to happen the moment they are felt; not sweet and long and slow, but frantic and gritty and obsessive. 

_Rough - how rough they are, or get, when in bed_

Well, lucky for Will he likes to wear long-sleeved and legged clothing, high collars and is good at making excuses about how during a nightmare he bumped into a shelve and that's where the limb comes from.

_Stamina - how long they can go before they tap out_

Both Hannibal and Will are rather nocturnal types, creatures of the dark, that feed on exhausting and lonely days, so that they and be alive together all night long.

_Toys - if they use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc._

Well, let's say that everything you can find on an ordinary and pricy erotic side can be also found in the bottom drawer of Dr Lecter's nightstand, but - how else could it be - in an almost ridiculously expensive version.

_Unfair - how much they tease, how they tease, etc_.

Hannibal is a person that had to learn the concept of 'Survival of the Fittest' very early in his life, so he never really allowed himself to have weaknesses. One of the lesser guarded spots of his persona is his pride and every time his dear Will - who can be very much of a brat as we all know and love - strikes it by acting against his rules, or making use of rude behavior, he will not hesitate to take part in this reckless game; knowing who will win. Desperation looks, much to Will's misfortune, way too delicious on his face than to dismiss it. And if it takes Hannibal to edge him to the point of passing out to get him to apologiese...then he will do so.

_Volume - how loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc._

Hannibal is used to having to be quiet, even in the most satisfying moments and during sex, it is not different. Which doesn't mean that he doesn't comment on how beautiful Will's body is, how well he is taking him etc. Occasionally he might get a little too cheesy, or even dissolute in Will's opinion, but he can't deny the warmth these words make him feel. 

_Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice_

The first time Hannibal and Will had sex was on the run, on their way towards the Mexican border, while waiting for message from Chiyoh, in a location very much unusal for Dr Lecter. The saggy, dirty, smelly matress of a motel. Will would almost have liked to stay to see the staffs' reaction as they saw that the bed has been broken.

_X-Ray - how they look with their clothes off_

He rather has the slender, divine psyche of a former dancer, which is nothing like the fire fighters on the calender pages with flawless, but smothering muscles. Under the toned skin are the indescribeable elegant of a panther, always tensed, always ready to jump and kill. There are scars all over his body, speaking of won battles, lost battles. Memories, torturous, but unforgettable. A vintage flair is spread across his body too, partly with the help of fine silver-blonde hair across chest; it is soft and more than anything else, Will likes pull stroke it, rub it, pull at it. 

_Yearning - how often they need to have sex_

Need is perhaps the wrong word to use in this case, considering that Hannibal has endured several years of waiting without snapping before getting physically intimate with Will. Don't get me wrong, he could have him. Every. Single. Minute. But sometimes it is enough to have him close, feeling his heat, scenting his familiarity, without talking, without thinking.

_ZZZ- how quickly they fall asleep after having sex._

Even though a healthy sleep has high priority to Hannibal, it is nothing compared to being able to witness Will, face all carefree and stripped from pointless social layers, underneath the faint light from outsides night sky. Yes, he could spend hours on end watching and from time to time sketch him, only getting few hours of sleep, but knowing that he will find this man still laying besides him in the morning, makes him a new man everytime he wakes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you J, for helping me with the study on our dearest cannibal. Merry Christmas to you too. Thanks for being my friend. I love you.


End file.
